Kamen Rider Den-O: Climax Heroes of Remnant
by TheCrimsonKinght
Summary: The train of time, DenLiner, has traveled to Remnant as creatures of the future has arrived in the past to unleash chaos and mayhem upon the timeline. The Heroes of Remnant and the Hero of Time must work together in order to fight against the darkness that will shadow over all of time. Let the Climax Start! AU


In a desert-like landscape that had an endless expanse of sand, yet its sky that was an unnatural yet beautiful multicolored hue. One of the things in the desert was the train tracks that seem to go on for quite some time, but above the tracks, there was a large number of orbs of light that seem to be following the paths. A loud horn could be heard in the distance, and soon a white bullet train appeared. The bullet train was white and black with red windshields in the front of the train, resembling a pair of eyes.

The train was following the orbs of light, but suddenly the lights flew off to the side of the tracks before it moved down into the canyon. In response to this, the train tracks quickly formed another set of tracks from the side, and the bullet train promptly followed the tracks. When the tracks almost reached the edge of the canyon, it immediately curved down to where the orbs were. The bullet train soon went down the curve to continue its chase after the lights, but a portal suddenly appeared in front of the lights and soon the lights went inside the portal, which caused both the lights and the portal to disappear.

The tracks quickly pulled up to the train wouldn't crash into the ground, and the tracks were still rising until the tracks had returned on the cliff as well as the train.

Meanwhile, walking down the street was two different people who seem to be the same age. One was a tall boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He was wearing a light-blue long sleeve shirt with gray jeans, his name was Jaune Arc and next to him was a boy who was a bit shorter than him as well as a bit skinnier, and he had a messy black hairstyle, wearing a beige sweater with blue jeans, this was Ryotaro Nogami. The two were walking together as they both looked at Jaune's registration papers for Beacon Academy.

"Congratulation on passing the exam, I knew you would be able to make it," Ryotaro said timidly, giving Jaune a soft smile. Ryotaro has been Jaune's friend ever since they were little kids and when he heard that his friend has gotten accepted into Beacon Academy he wanted to throw a small celebration for him.

"T-Thanks," Jaune replied nervously for some reason. "I appreciate what you're doing but is it really necessary?"

Ryotaro slowly nodded his head as he began scratching his cheek. "Ah well, I just thought it would be great for the two of us to go and eat."

"Okay then, you know I'm nervous about attending Beacon Academy," Jaune admitted.

"It's alright. I know you'll do great over there. I knew between the two of us you would have the better chance of being a Huntsmens. I mean I'm not exactly a strong fighter, and with my bad luck I don't think I would survive my first mission." Ryotaro said softly. "Besides, I believe that you're going to be a strong fighter over there."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Alright then, where are we going to eat? I hope it's not going to be a place where they cook the food in front of you, remember what happened to you last time?"

A sweatdrop appeared behind Ryotaro's head as he remembered what happened in the restaurant. Ryotaro, Jaune and Ryotaro's sister, Airi, had gone to a particular restaurant where they cook your food right in front of you but unfortunately when the chef had flung the food upward it landed on Ryotaro's head and his clothes. But the bad luck didn't end there as one of the waitresses who had their drinks had tripped on her untied shoelace which resulted in all their drinks landing on poor Ryotaro.

"Y-Yes, I remember," Ryotaro replied with a light blush of embarrassment across his cheeks. While Ryotaro turned his head to respond to Jaune, it was his mistake because he had bumped into someone, causing the boy to fall on his back.

"Ah, Ryotaro!" Jaune cried out as he got to his friend's side and slowly lifted him up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ryotaro nodded his head when he slowly made his way back up. "Yes, I'm fine." He replied softly before he turned his attention towards the person he bumped into. "A-Ah, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Ryotaro apologizes as he bowed his head.

Jaune turned his head towards the same person, and he was an elderly man with black hair combed back neatly, he was dressed in a formal black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a handkerchief in the pocket of his coat along with a cane in his hand. Jaune had to admit that he was a bit surprised that he was still up but then again Ryotaro isn't exactly the strongest guy.

The elderly man merely chuckled softly at Ryotaro's apology before nodded his head. "It's fine, and now if you, please excuse me I must find something important." He said as he walked past the two boys.

Jaune and Ryotaro had turned their attention towards the elderly man for one last look before Jaune and Ryotaro had gotten back up. Ryotaro had begun dusting himself off, but as he did this, he noticed a strange pass that was right in front of him. He picked up the pass and he and Jaune looked at the pass.

"What is that?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure exactly." He replied with a thought came into his head. "Maybe this is what the man was looking for." He then turned to Jaune and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Jaune, but I think I should go find him and give this back to him."

"Wait, what about our plans?" Jaune questioned.

Ryotaro merely kept bowing his head before he brought his palms together. "I'm so sorry, but I think I should give it to him before it's too late."

Jaune let out a small sigh as he started rubbing the back of his head. "Well it's alright, I mean you have to do the right thing. I guess I should see if any of my sisters would like to eat."

Ryotaro raised his head as a smile appeared on his face before he bowed his head once again. "Thank you." He raised his head back up before he extended his hand towards Jaune. Jaune saw the hand in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile softly as he took Ryotaro's hand and shook it.

"I know you'll become the best Huntsmen," Ryotaro said before he released his grip on Jaune's hand and turned towards the same direction that he saw the elderly man heading towards. Jaune looked at Ryotaro as he running and he couldn't help but grip his papers tightly.

"The best Huntsmen, huh…" Jaune muttered to himself before turning around and walking away.

 _ **With Ryotaro**_

Ryotaro had looked around to find the elderly man so he could return the pass to him but sadly he had no luck finding him. He even went and asked different people if they have seen him; unfortunately, they didn't. After a few hours had passed, Ryotaro had made his way to a park, and he decided that it may be best for him to rest up before he could go searching again.

He walked around for a bit before finding a bench and sitting on it. Ryotaro had let out a sigh as he looked up into the sky, noticing that the sun had finally gone down and it was close to being night time. "Mmmm…I've been looking, but I haven't been able to find him, maybe I should continue tomorrow." Ryotaro had remained on the bench for a few more minutes before standing right back up.

"Hm?" He said to himself as his eyes suddenly felt a bit stung. He began rubbing his eyes, and when he finished, he noticed a bit of sand on his sleeve. "Sand?" Ryotaro questioned before a significant amount of sand had fallen from his body. Ryotaro was startled by this as he jumped back, landing on his back in the process, he then saw the sand forming a figure, which resembled a Japanese Oni with two horns and an armored body, teeth could be seen in his mouth, strangely a pair of legs formed above his torso that was on the ground.

" **Hey, you…"** The creature said, causing Ryotaro to flinch a bit. **"Well, I guess I should get this over with."** The creature then cleared his throat before speaking again. **"Tell me your wish. I will grant you any wish that you desire, I want one thing as payment."** But before the creature could finish his sentence, he saw Ryotaro taking a few steps back.

"P-Please go away, evil spirit!" Ryotaro nervously cried out as he tried to back away but sadly tripped.

" **Eh? Oi! Who ya calling a spirit, punk?!"** The creature shouted as he started getting closer to Ryotaro.

"That creature is not a spirit. The thing in front of you is called an Imagin." A voice said, earning both their attention. When Ryotaro saw the person, and he immediately recognizes him as the elderly man, he bumped into earlier. He continued walking towards the two as a small smile appeared on his face. "It seems I've finally found what I was looking for, the singularity point."

Ryotaro was a bit confused by the word he'd just heard. "Singularity Point?" He repeated. The creature listened to that word as well, and he grew upset when he did.

" **A singularity point?! For real, damn it out of all the people I could have picked!"** The Imagin exclaimed.

The elderly man soon bowed his head. "Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Owner." He then raised his head back up. "Finally, I've found the one who could become Den-O!"

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Roman Torchwick and his henchmen were merely pulling off a simple heist to steal as much Dust as they could, but their plans had been interrupted by a girl who wielded a large scythe. One of his henchmen was thrown out of the window of the store, and he landed on the car that was nearby, he then fell to the side of the vehicle. While the girl was fighting the remaining henchmen, no one had noticed a small ball of light floating near the henchmen that was next to the car. The ball had soon gone into him which caused him to let out a little gasp and a large pile of sand to form right in front of him.

The sand had formed into a creature that seems to resemble a Rhinoceros Beetle. The henchmen's body began to shake as he tried to get away from the creature but he backed into the side of the car.

" **Tell me your wish, and I shall grant any wish that you desire. But at a certain cost."** The Beetle Imagin said. This caused the henchmen to become a bit confused instead of being afraid.

"A wish? You'll grant me any wish?" The henchmen asked, earning a nod from the creature. The henchmen remained silent for a bit as he was wondering if he should trust this creature or not. He then heard grunts and groans, and he looked at the car and saw that one little girl was beating his group. He gripped his fist in anger as he saw this.

"That little brat…It was supposed to be an easy job, but she had to ruin it!" The henchmen said before turning back to the monster. "If you can grant my wish then I wish for you to get rid of that girl!" The henchmen shouted.

The Beetle Imagin nodded his head before his torso started rising while his legs above him lowered until his whole body became one. The Imagin's appearance was much clearer now. It was a bipedal insect with green skin and three razor-sharp blades on each hand, underneath his fingers. Above his skin was a brown exoskeleton that had small spikes on his shoulders, arms, and legs. The creature cracked its neck before slamming his foot against the car, causing it to fly towards the young girl. Luckily, she was able to avoid the vehicle, but it still crashed into the side of the building.

Ruby focused her attention towards the creature in front of her, a look of disbelief appeared across her face. "What in Remnant are you?" She asked, only to grip her weapon when she saw the…thing bringing out an ax.

" **I'm fulfilling my contract."** The Imagin stated as he brought up his ax before charging towards her.

Ruby acted quickly as she rolled away from an attack from the creature. The Imagin then swiped his ax towards Ruby once more; however, he missed once more, but a small flat piece appeared right in front of him, slowly floating down soon dropping down and landing on the ground. The Imagin bent down to see what it was. It looked like…

A red rose petal.

From out of nowhere, more petals began to flutter about in the calm wind, pouring down on the unsuspecting creature. He moved his head to try to see a weak spot within this gale of rose petals. But his thoughts were broken when a massive blow was dealt to him against his back. The shower of petals had finally stopped with all the petals landing on the ground. The Imagin turned his head slightly back to see the young girl's scythe against his back.

However, instead of penetrating through the monster's skin, Ruby felt a massive swing back from her scythe after hitting the hard surface. She spun back after the failed attack, flipping backward and landing on the ground. She took a good look at the monster's skin, and she could not see any scratch mark on him.

"Just what in the name of Oum are you?!" she demanded as she pointed towards the creature. "Some kind of mutated Grimm?!" She spun her trusty weapon and pointed its barrel at the monster.

" **Grimm? No, I'm not a Grimm. I am an Imagin."** The Imagin answered before raising his weapon high and slamming it against the ground. This causes the ground beneath him to shatter and shake a bit, making Ruby lose her aim on the target. The Imagin then took this opportunity by raising his weapon once more as the blade began to glow green, only to slash the weapon downward and fired off multiple energy blades.

Ruby let out a yelp as she saw the energy blades heading towards her, quickly reacting by using her semblance to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, the blades landed a hit on the building as it resulted in an explosion. Ruby couldn't help but let out a gasp at the damage it caused.

' _This isn't good. If I keep fighting that thing here, then the damage is just going to get worse!'_ Ruby knew she had to take the fight elsewhere

Ruby flicked her cape up and used the power of her extreme speed to leaped back away to safety and converted her weapon to its rifle state. She figured firing her high-piercing bullets would be enough to harm the creature or at least cause him to follow her. She began shooting her gun at the Imagin while still in mid-air. The heavy bullets were hitting the monster with enough force to push him back with each shot as sparks erupted from his body from each attack.

The Imagin grew annoyed by her attacks as he felt the bullets harming him. He brought up his ax as the blade began to glow; however, Ruby immediately moved away from his aim and slowly started to lure him to a location where the damage can be kept to a minimum. The Imagin lowered his weapon as he began to follow the girl to complete the contract he was given.

Meanwhile, behind one of the buildings was Roman Torchwick, who was watching the Battle take place. He couldn't help but feel a bit curious about what happened, but he heard the sound of sirens getting closer and decided to take his leave. "Well, I guess it's time for me to make my exit." He said as he was about to walk away until he suddenly paused his movement. Shaking his head and soon resuming to walk away, unaware of the trail of sand behind him.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"D-Den-O?" Ryotaro repeated as his mind was filled with questions, unsure how to appropriately respond to this.

Owner nodded his head before speaking up. "That's correct. As a singularity point, you can become Den-O and help against the threat that has arrive upon this timeline."

"H-Hold on a minute, I-I don't understand what's going on here…What do you mean threat?" Ryotaro asked as he didn't know how to make sense of any of this.

"The threat is the Imagin." The Owner answered.

"Imagin?" Ryotaro repeated.

"That's correct. The Imagin are beings from alternate timelines of the future. Their timeline is erased, but their spirits live on, arriving here to fulfill their roles to destroy the past." The Owner answered, causing Ryotaro to turn towards the Imagin beside him.

"You mean, he's here to destroy the past?" Ryotaro asked, only to get a scoff in response from the Imagin.

 **"Pft. I don't care about that crap, I barely even remember what our mission is supposed to be."** The Imagin replied, **"I rather fight with people than destroying the past, that's why I want you to make a wish so I could get a body to fight with."** The Imagin then let out a small groan as he clenched his hands. **"Damn it…I didn't think I would find a Singularity point."**

"Singularity Point?" Ryotaro asked before turning towards the owner, "What's that?"

"A person immune to changes in time. If an Imagin were to go back in the past and change something, no one would notice it in the present, but you would notice the change." Owner explained before continuing. "By doing so, the present would be able to repair itself from the damages caused by the Imagin."

Ryotaro was now able to understand a bit better now, but there was one thing he couldn't help but worry about. "D-Does that mean I have to fight against the Imagin?"

Owner gave Ryotaro a nod, causing a slightly worried expression to appear on his face. "But there's no way I can fight…I'm not very strong, and my aura is very weak."

Owner smiles merely, which made Ryotaro's worry grow a bit more. "I wouldn't worry about, after all, it's about to start." The Owner then turned around before walking away.

"Eh? What's about to start?" Ryotaro asked; however, his response was answered when he heard a cry from above.

"Look out below!" Ryotaro looked up, only to have someone crash against him with enough force to send him crashing to the ground.

" **O-Oi!"** The Imagin cried out as his body was crushed by the force of the two people falling on top of him.

"Owie…" The young girl muttered before she quickly realizes she landed on top of someone. A blush of embarrassment appeared across her cheek as she got up and tried to help Ryotaro up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was running, and I didn't notice you were there until it was too late! A-And I didn't have enough time to stop!" The girl explained.

"N-No, it's fine. I'm used to things like that." Ryotaro said meekly.

The girl blinked as she heard his reply before tilting her head a bit. "Really?"

Ryotaro nodded his head before explaining. "Y-Yes, I really have bad luck, so I'm used to things like that. Like one time a sign from a bookstore broke off and landed on my head. Another time a girl accidentally lose control of her hoverboard, and it crashed against me but…it still was out of control, and it flew across the town with me holding onto it. Another time…"

"O-Okay, I get what you're saying!" The girl said before letting out a soft giggle. "Wow, you really have some bad luck."

"Y-Yeah…" Ryotaro chuckled before realizing something. "Ah, I forgot, we never introduced ourselves."

The girl paused for a moment before realizing that as well. "Ah! How stupid of me!" She said before extending her hand out. "My name is Ruby! Ruby Rose!" She said with a bright smile.

Ryotaro smiled softly before shaking Ruby's hand. "My name is Ryotaro Nogami." He replied before another thing came to mind. "Um…Ruby, why were you running?"

Ruby blinked. "Huh?" She said until she remembered the reason she was running. "Oh no…" She mumbled to herself before an explosion appeared behind them, causing the two to be blown back a bit.

Both groaned lightly as Ruby was bringing herself up, looking at Ryotaro to see if he was okay and saw him still laying on the ground with his eyes spinning around in a spiral. She turned back as she took out her crescent rose as she saw the Imagin making its way towards her.

The Imagin suddenly paused his movement as he turned towards Ryotaro, who was bringing himself back up. **"I see, a Singularity Point…Then I shall destroy him first!"** The Imagin declared as he charged towards him, only to stop when Ruby used her incredible speed to appear in front of him and slash him across his chest.

Sparks flew out of the Imagin's chest as he took a few steps back, clutching his chest. **"You little brat!"**

Ruby gracefully twirled her weapon around before striking it into the ground, point a finger towards the creature. "Listen here...you...you...freaky creature of the freakish…I'll be the one fighting you!" Despite Ruby being courageous, her cheeks flushed red after such an embarrassing roast. So much for a comeback.

 **"Wha-?"** The creature said as he wasn't sure what to make of her insult.

"Never mind!" Ruby cried out as she shook her head to forget the embarrassing taunt and readying her weapon for another round with the creature. She quickly charged towards the Imagin, and the two began their Battle once again.

Meanwhile, hidden from the Battle was a man with wild black hair, and was dressed in a black poncho over his body. He was watching the Battle with a smile on his face as he let out a few chuckles from seeing the Imagin fighting against the scythe user. "Amazing~ I forgot how fun this timeline is! But…" His attention went towards Ryotaro, who finally regain consciousness and was slowly getting back up. "That Singularity Point is annoying…Maybe we can fix that." Suddenly sand began falling from his body before it formed into a creature. Its body was midnight blue with a cape like the wings of a Bat and two more wings one on each forearm and its Bat-like face.

" **Tell me, what is your wish?"** The Imagin said as he waited for a response.

The man pointed towards Ryotaro. "Get rid of that guy."

" **Understood."** The Bat Imagin replied before spreading his arms out as his wings grew slightly before he flew up and charged towards his target. The man chuckled lightly before turning around and walking away.

"Let's see who will be the one coming out of this alive."

Back with Ryotaro, who placed his hand on his head as he groaned a bit. "That hurt…" He then opened his eyes, only for them to widen slightly as he witnesses the fight between Ruby and the Imagin. It looked like Ryotaro was about to faint, until the sandy Imagin from before erupted beside Ryotaro.

" **Oi! What the hell was that for?! Watch where you're landing!"** The Imagin complained as he tried to smack Ryotaro's arm, only for it to shatter at contact. **"Damn it!"** The Imagin stopped as he felt something approaching them. **"Another Imagin?! Above us!"**

Ryotaro looked up, and right on cue, the Bat Imagin swooped down at Ryotaro, who was barely able to move to the side to dodge the attack.

" **Tch, bastard!"** The Imagin shouted as he charged to fight the Bat Imagin; however, the Bat Imagin effortlessly kick the sandy Imagin as it shattered his body.

 **"Time to complete my contract."** He stated as he swung his wings sending a sound blast causing the ground to explode. Ryotaro was sent flying away by the explosion, landing on the ground as he groaned from the impact.

"Ryotaro!" Ruby cried out as she tried to help him but was stopped when she blocked an attack from the Beetle Imagin.

" **Focus! Your fight is with me, little girl!"** The Beetle Imagin shouted before pulling his ax back as the blade glowed once more. With a yell, he slashes his ax across to fire off multiple energy blades towards Ruby.

Ruby frowned a bit as she avoided most of the attack, knowing that she had no choice but to beat the Imagin first before she has a chance of helping Ryotaro.

Meanwhile, Ryotaro could only stare at the Bat Imagin with fear as he had no idea what to do until a voice got his attention.

"I believe it's now time to fight, Ryotaro."

Ryotaro looked up beside him, seeing that it was the Owner. "F-Fight? But I can't fight, I'm not strong enough."

"Is that so? Then you would prefer to die here and now?" The Owner asked as he picked Ryotaro off the ground. "Even though Miss Rose is doing her best to come save you."

The demonic Imagin appeared beside Ryotaro. **"Oi! If you die, then I'll die too!"** Soon turning towards the Bat Imagin. **"Or I'll take this bastard out myself!"** He declared as he charged towards the Bat Imagin, only for his body to get destroyed by the Bat Imagin.

Ryotaro's mind was filled with doubt as there was no way someone like him would ever have a chance at beating something like an Imagin. He wasn't a strong fighter or even a fighter in general. His attention went towards Ruby, who was still fighting against the Beetle Imagin.

He saw how she's doing her best to take him down and he couldn't help but admire that. Ryotaro saw how strong Ruby is and if the Owner knows that he has a shot at defeating the Imagin then maybe…maybe he has a chance to help her.

Ryotaro looked at Owner. "H-How do I fight him?"

Owner smiled at Ryotaro. "Take out the pass, and you shall defeat him by saying one simple word…Henshin. Then press the red button if things seem dire."

Ryotaro nodded as he reached into his pocket before he pulled out the pass. "..." holding it tightly as he readied himself. "H-Henshin!" Ryotaro called out as a light formed around his waist before becoming a white belt with a black stripe. The buckle was square with a transparent buckle that resembled the symbol on the pass and to the left was a series of four buttons, red, blue, yellow and purple. Ryotaro looked at this before he turned around to see the full belt before his hand and pass swept over the buckle.

An unusual sound was heard as shards formed around Ryotaro before they collected to his body developing a suit. His suit was black with white boots and shin pads and armor on his upper thighs the sides of his belt had some parts for a weapon. His chest was covered in a armor plate that was black with a silver track down the middle and two white ribs on the sides, the inside of his arms where a light grey color and his forearms were covered in white gauntlets with a silver portion near his elbow, the back of his hands had white armor and his fingers where the same grey color. His suit also had a white collar around his clavicles, and lead to the helmet now covering his head. It was white with a yellow stripe on the side, a silver chin strap, with a mouth plate that resembles a train track that went up the center of his helmet to the very back, his eyes could see out of two black visors on either side of the track that also connected to the top of the helmet.

"This is it…This is Den-O!" Owner shouted.

Ryotaro was a bit surprised by the transformation as he began to examine himself.

"Whoa! That's so cool! I didn't know you could do that, Ryotaro!" Ruby gasped, stars could be seen in her eyes as she was amazed by the sudden transformation.

" **Quit ignoring me!"** The Beetle Imagin shouted as he aims to slash Ruby, only for her to duck down to avoid it. Quickly switching her Crescent Rose into its rifle mode and pressing the barrel against the Imagin's torso and firing. The massive impact caused sparks to fly off the Imagin's chest as he took a few steps back and regained his balance before charging towards the red hooded girl.

"So what do I do?" Ryotaro asked Owner as he looked behind him, only to see that Owner was no longer there.

"Eh?" That's all Ryotaro said before the Bat Imagin suddenly charged at him as he slashed Ryotaro's armor. Sparks flew out as he cried out in pain and landed on the ground. Ryotaro got back up as the Bat Imagin charged again. The Bat Imagin began to slash Ryotaro over and over again as sparks erupted from each hit. Ryotaro's body was getting tossed around from each of the hits, and the Bat Imagin grabbed him by the head before kicking him to the ground.

Ryotaro groaned as his whole body ached with pain, only to hear a familiar voice in his head.

" _ **Hey, let me try! Just let me take over!"**_ The demonic Imagin shouted.

"Take over? But how do I do that?" Ryotaro asked, slowly getting back up.

" _ **How the hell should I know?!"**_ The Imagin barked.

Ryotaro then remembered something Owner said to him before disappearing. "If things get dire…push the red button?" He mumbled to himself before pressing the red button, and it played some type electronic music. The symbol was blinking red as Ryotaro brought out the pass and then swiped the pass across the symbol as it called out.

 **=SWORD FORM!=**

Suddenly a new armor formed around Den-O as a tune played. The armor then locked into place, his back now had yellow armor, while his chest was bright red with outward pointing shoulder pads. Finally what looked to be a peach cast over the end of the helmet and grind down the track before locking in place and it opened into a pair of insect-like compound eyes as the tips extend into an antenna and a gold track formed in the center of the two eyepieces. The armor all began to glow bright red as Den-O's new form stood before them.

" **Ore...Futatabi Sanjou!"** Den-O shouted in the Imagin's voice with a mix of Ryotaro's voice as he struck a pose with one arm pointing back and the other forewords as he spreads his legs into a pose.

The Bat Imagin didn't seem to be impressed by the sudden change as he charged once more towards Den-O, who grabbed the parts off his belt from one hip as he snapped them together before tossing them into the air. He then caught the other two with his separate hands while the combined piece fell. As it did, a lot of red lightning connected to it and held it in place before he linked them all. With a twist, the tip of the first portion extended a long red blade. He then slashed his sword across the Bat Imagin's chest, causing sparks to erupt from his body as the force of the attack was strong enough to send the Bat Imagin flying.

The Bat Imagin then crashed against the Beetle Imagin as they both tumbled to the ground. Ruby was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance but was glad that she was able to team up with Ryotaro against these things correctly. She turned to see Ryotaro walking towards her, and she couldn't help but stare in awe at the newest form of Ryotaro's transformation.

"Awesome! Ryotaro, you look so cool!" Ruby squealed in delight as she began circling Den-O to get a better look at the design of his armor.

"Heh, of course, I'm just that cool after all," Den-O smirked as he crossed his thumb over where his nose would be.

Ruby regained her senses as she heard the way Ryotaro spoke, tilting her head slightly as she didn't recall him sounding like that. However, her attention went towards the two Imagin that were getting back up.

" **Tch, idiot, watch where you're going next time!"** The Beetle Imagin complained.

" **Shut it!"** The Bat Imagin barked before pointing towards Den-O. **"For now we should focus on destroying that Singularity Point!"**

" **Agreed,"** The Beetle Imagin replied as he ready his weapon.

"Singularity Point?" Ruby repeated as she wasn't sure what that meant. She looked towards Ryotaro, who let out a scoff before pointing his swords towards the two Imagin.

"Listen here! Right from start to finish, I'm always at the Climax!" Den-O declared as he pulled the pass out again before he swiped it over the belt. "Let me show you with the debut of my move. Hisatsu...ore no hisatsu waza."

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

"PART 2!" He shouted as the blade shot up. He then swung from the right as a red bolt of electricity connected the hilt to the edge, the sword cutting through the two Imagin. Den-O then turned from the left as the same happened. He then pointed it up before he swung down with all his might, the blade coming down, only for the Bat Imagin having enough strength to grab onto the Beetle Imagin and use him as a shield. The blade then slashed the Beetle Imagin down the middle with a red light and the blade crashing into the ground. The Beetle Imagin gasped in pain as his body slowly split into two pieces before he exploded as the blade returned to Den-O. Unaware the Bat Imagin made his escape during the explosion.

"Hmph, now we're done," Den-O said before taking off the belt as the armor shatter off from Ryotaro's body. Ryotaro felt fatigue as he couldn't help but fall on his knees, panting lightly. "That was so terrifying…" Ryotaro muttered, only to meet with an excited Ruby Rose.

"That was so awesome, Ryotaro! I didn't think you could transform like that!" Ruby squealed.

Ryotaro could only chuckle lightly. "I…I didn't think so either."

"Still! The way your armor looked made you look like a superhero! And that finishing move was a nice touch, although if that was part two then what was part one? Or was the move so cool that it just had to skip one?" Ruby then paused when she realized she was babbling on, scratching the back of her head as she let out an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry about that."

Ryotaro was about to say something else, only to stop when the two of them heard clapping. They turned to see the source of the clapping and Ryotaro saw that it was Owner.

"Truly that was incredible. It seems that I had finally found the one to become Den-O." Owner stated as he watched the two of them getting up, with Ruby helping Ryotaro.

"Umm…Who are you?" Ruby asked.

Owner bowed his head once more before raising it up to answer Ruby's question. "My name is Owner, Miss Rose."

"Owner?" Ruby repeated before realizing something. "Ah! W-Wait! How do you know my name?"

Owner chuckled lightly before taking out a pocket watch as he looked at the time. "I shall answer all your questions, but first, we must wait."

Ryotaro and Ruby looked at each other before facing Owner with a questionable look on their face.

"Wait for what?" They both asked.

Owner smiled at them. "Why for DenLiner of course." And right on cue, a large portal appeared in the sky, and a train emerged from the portal. The train let out a loud whistle as tracks formed in front of it before landing in front of Owner. Both Ruby and Ryotaro could only look at the train with shock.

A door then opened as Owner made his way inside the train before turning towards the two. "Shall we?" He asked as he gestured them to climb aboard.

Both Ruby and Ryotaro were unsure of this, but they did have questions, and they wanted answers, and they figured Owner was the only one who could answer them. The two then aboard the train as it began to move before the tracks formed into the sky with DenLiner following the tracks and soon entering the portal.


End file.
